Becoming What
by true self writer
Summary: Lucy always knew that they would get together, but watching it had hurt and that had led to one decision...one very wrong decision. Either as is oneshot or future sting and lucy romance! You vote.
1. Chapter 1

_ Stupid, stupid, stupid! _That was the only thing running through my head as I listened to the footsteps approaching from the hallway infront of my cell. I spared no tears though for myself as the irony of the situation hit me full force. I had mouthed off as I picked the job from the board, my words being "I can handle one job alone im not broken". That seemed to have sealed my fate though and when erza gave me a look that was less than convinced frustration consumed me and drove me into rushing this job. That rush had cost me my cover, my advantage and as of right now, my freedom.

I sighed as the footsteps stopped and a voice spoke "my my what a pretty fairy we have caught", the snickers that followed his speech were from all three gaurds present so I deduced the man was the lowlife in charge of this group. I turned as gracefully as I could considering the many bruises lining my body. He lifted an eyebrow as I met his gaze and then pressed onward with his speech unaffected "should we pluck your wings little fairy?" I smiled sweetly ignoring the fear I felt that threatened to consume me. My thoughts full of only one image _lisanna with natsu_, I drew on a darker side that I had rarely experienced. A side of myself that loathed being weak and hated being pushed around. My voice came out sickly sweet and steady with even a hint of mocking "that would be helpful sir...After all I dont want to get any of your filthy blood on them". He reeled backward glaring full force and puffing his chest out for effect "you wont be so dream ridden on an empty stomach".

With that he marched from the room nearly barking at the gaurd to open the door for him. I laughed then as the reality of my situation set in, I laughed for I lucy Heartfilla had just scared a bandit even though he held me captive. The dark nature that had slowly been growing for sometime lapped this fact up like water to a dying plant and fed the hysterical laughter more as the gaurds eyes watched me hesitantly. My laughter continued for some time until finally exhaustion consumed me and as I felt my eyes grow heavy I wondered what was becoming of me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I do NOT own fairytail!

The intro to a lucy and sting story. Or just a short oneshot. Considering both. Tell me which you would prefer please!

BTW I havent updated or posted anything in forever. im sorry everyone. I moved states, went to college all kinds of stressful stuff and my writing suffered. Forgive me!


	2. Chapter 2

I had anticipated all kinds of torture during the time they had left me alone but no amount of mental preperation could keep my breath from increasing as I heard the heavy footsteps echoing down the hall. The same man appeared as last time but now without the fog of newely being captured to cloud my mind did I truely look at him. Short as me with an oversized gut thats barely contained by his overly tight jeans. Dark greasy brown hair matting at his ear and an awful forehead scar were the things that screamed only one conclusion...lowlife.

He smiled down at me revealing oddly sparlkling white teeth then spoke in a raspy tone that shows his opinion of my looks "feeling any nicer little fairy?" I can't hide the disgust on my face nor can I ignore the rage brewing in his eye's. Drawing on that defiant reckless place I speak as loudly as he had addressed me "nope". Glaring up I watch as he unlocks and steps into the cell. Fear surges and my eyes dart to and around looking for any weapon then my thoughts are cut off by the pain of his hand against my jaw. I cry out startled and instinctively grab my face. Cringing as the blood coats my fingers and the fire of the pain begins to set into my body.

I know he can kill me, I'm keyless, bruised and just plain weak yet the idea of bowing down to this man just plain pisses me off. That bit of pride runs to the dark place and returns as an idea. The idea is something I wouldn't normally try but I'm desperate enough that I force a sweet tone and speak shyly "I could be really nice were I not handcuffed". I eye him then drag my eyes over him in what I hope is a sexual way. My bluff has an instant reaction on him as he grins and reaches down undoing my restraints. His hands reach for my chest and I lean back hoping to look excited, practically purring out my next words "somewhere more private?..." The man's smirk grows as he pulls me up by my arm practically running as he drags me down the hall toward what I assume is his private quarters. As the door shuts behind us I gather all my resolve and step foward then turn to face him. Slowly I pull my skirt down and off revealing my black lacy panties, he is aroused now and all caution forgot as he pulls off his weapons and shirt.

I watch as my keys hit the ground beside his shirt and I know I have a chance finally. Looking down to appear shy I unbutton my top and expose my chest in its black bra. I need to go to him but without touching him or else I know I will cave and break down. I recall something from one of loke's graphic dirty daydreams and I go with it. I slowly go down to my knees and inch toward him. He looks ready to feint and a confidence grips me. When at last im right before him and he is to close to ignore do I make my move. I roll quickly and smile as I feel my keys touch my hand. Wasting no time I open the Gate of the Lion. Loke is beside me and the rage in his eyes as he asses the situation scares even me. Within moments the man is down and I'm in loke's arms rushing through the complex.

The sunlight is disoriegnating yet loke continfins running until finally after a few hours he stops clearly exhausted. I can tell I'm worse off though, his prescence being here this long has left me with nearly no magical energy left. He makes a quick then vanishes as power drops dangerously low. I fight to stay awake but my limbs are so heavy and the leaves so soft that I give in and slowly welcome the rest.


	3. Chapter 3

I could tell I wasn't at home in bed. Everything hurt to badly for that but I refused to open my eyes and face reality. So here I am just laying somewhere in the forest trying to forget these last couple of days through denial. I can hear the birds chirping so I know im safe still so at least for now I can lay here and nurse my wounds. I begin to think of revenge until I notice the birds have stopped singing. Jolting upright I quickly scramble up the nearest tree ignoring the screaming of my body, just hoping who or whatever was approaching wouldn't look up.

Shock nearly cost me my grip through as sting and rouge came into sight, both seemed oblivious to their surroundings so I bite my lip and just pray they stay oblivious. That hope was dashed as sting's voice rings out loudly and he cocks his head looking directly into the leaves that conceal me "Fairy we smell you". I sighed and began climbing down, slipping I managed to close the last four feet quickly though as I fell. Relief then confusion washed through me as I fell my body stop and being propped foward. As soon as I feel my feet hit the ground I jump away and spin around not expecting to see sting merely a foot away. I place my hand on my hip hoping to play off my pathetic state off with fake arrogance "ya and what?.."

Their exceeds react oddly by turning away quickly and even rouge seems to react arching an eyebrow and turning his head nearly stuttering over his words "yourrrr clothes?" I blush then and glare at sting who is doing nothing to avert his gaze. Infact he is dragging his eyes all over my frame not even trying to conceal the hunger in his gaze. This causes me turn crimson and speak my voice squeeky "dont look!". Even as I say this though I feel that dark place smirk at the look from sting, clearly enjoying the attention and evaluating his sex appeal. I wonder if my nose will bleed soon so I rip my eyes off his exposed chest and lust filled last the silence breaks as Sting laughs a deep throaty laugh then I feel a cloth against my sholder "here fairy cover up before frosch cries". I take it quickly and realize its rouge's cloack. Not clothes but better then before, I speak hesitantly "gomen". I finally take a deep breath and allow my mind to wonder to the real question since the twin dragons found me which is what do they do to me now, let me go or beat me up?


	4. Chapter 4

I watch as the two look at each other then at me and repeat the process, niether pleased by what they see in the others face. Sighing I speak up to scared to wait hoping to bluff them "thanks but the others should be here any second". Sting laughs practically snorting then calls me out "oh and the re-equip mage Erza left you here...dressed like that". Glaring I give up "so what if they won't...what does that matter to you?". Rouge went to speak then but sting silenced him with a glare and continued "we cant let a little fairy go alone now can we lector". Lector grins and nods enthuastically, paling I realize this little exceed is going to be no help. Taking a step back I drop my hands to my keys and assume a desfensive posture, I havent got enough magic energy to summon even plue but maybe loke has recovered enough to come here on his own. Thats my only hope as I reach out for him with my magic, my answer is silence. Fighting the urge to cry I drop my hands from my keys and put them out to be bound.

Rouge frowns down at me then looks right at me "that won't be nessicary until your magic energy recooperates". I nod then wait for their next move, they shock me though as they begin to make camp, almost ignoring my presence they set a fire and pulled what looked to be dried beef from a pack. Rouge began adding spices so I took the oppurtunity to sit my self down against a tree, being careful to conceal my flesh. After roughly ten minutes of sitting here the undeniable smell of stew hits my nose and I cannot help but drool a bit. My stomach growls and I catch myself staring directly at the steaming pot. I nearly jump as I feel a hand on my shoulder. Twisting my body quickly and looking up I see sting holding a pair of black pants like his own and a blue sleevless top. I raise an eyebrow and he answers in a tone that seems to inform me I'm stupid "for you to wear...rouge will whine if he doesnt have his cloak..and as much as I like the view I cant listen to him whine". I smile and nod trying not to giggle at the explanation. Despite my situation the idea of rouge whining over a clock was worth a smile. I step behind the tree and change quickly, pleased to finally be covered up.

The idea of running for it crosses my mind but I know better then to try with so little energy and with the bandits so close. No I think I will just take my chances here and bide my time for a better oppurtunity to run. With that decision made I make my way toward the campfire, eager to enjoy the warmth for the air is chilling quickly. It will be pitch black soon so I do my best to build a bed by the fire out of leaves. As I finish my work I lay back accepting another day without food. Nearly asleep I hear something sat beside me, opening my eyes I find a bowl nearly touching my nose. Pulling myself up I grab it and scarf it down, the past few days of beatings and starvation catches up to me. I take a deep breath trying to force my stomach to keep it down. Frosch speaks up then his cute voice coming from right beside me "fro has water for you". I smile and accept it "thank you fro and thank you for the food". He smiles back and continues "fro didn't do it sting did", lector jumps in then "ya thats right sting-kun did it!". Confused I nod and turn away looking across the fire to where sting has bedded down for the night. He looks asleep so I turn my eyes to his left to where Rouge is sitting up tending the fire. He catches my eyes on him and speaks "are you still hungry?" I nod slowly suprised by his question. He motions for my bowl so I obediently hand it to him and cant help but stare at the food that he spoons into the bowl. He hands it back speaking again "eat then rest..we leave at sunrise...and their will be breakfast as well so pace yourself...in your state of condition you could get sick". I can't keep the shock from my face so to be polite I speak quickly "thank you..goodnight". Eating slower this time I savor the food and smile realizing its actually very good. When its gone I sit the bowl with frosch and lectors then lay down, feeling safer then I expected to and I succum to the sleep easily.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke to the sound of camp activity and the smell of something cooking. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I recognized the eggs of some type of bird being tended to by Rouge. Sting was nowhere in sight and neither were the two exceeds. Rouge must have noticed my search because he spoke up "they went to bathe before breakfast...once they are back you can go...its a small river". Smiling at the notion of a must needed wash I decided to use some of my recovering magic energy to summon virgo for some clothes. Standing I began "Gate of the Virgo open", stumbling a bit as she appears I realize perhaps it was to soon. Pushing that asside I speak "Virgo can you get me clothes and tell Loke I'm ok", she replied "yes..and punishment princess?". Rouges eyebrow shot up quickly and I stuttered out my response while bright red "just clothes please". As she left I sighed and adressed Rouge "each spirit has a unique personality" he nodded with small smile on his lips. After waiting about five minutes Virgo reappeared with a stack of clothing in her hands and a ponytail wrap. I thanked her quickly then closed the gate feeling the magic draining quickly. As the connection severed entirely I felt my limbs grow heavy and despite fighting the darkness closed in.

Movement...thats the first thing my body registered as I start to come to. I'm moving but I'm not doing it, reluctantly opening my eyes I see a chest right against my face. Blushing I take in the fact that the chest is exposed, toned and my head is resting agianst it. Wiggling I grab a look at the person's face and gasp when I see sting. He looks down right into my eyes and speaks "bout time you woke up fairy". I glare not liking his tone "put me down". He laughs and I can't help but admit that it's a nice sound. Lector pipes in loudly "Quiet fairy! Sting-kun doesnt want you slowing us down!" Looking around I realize we are in a new area and that it's about evening time, which means that if I passed out around breakfast time sting's been carrying me all day. Forgetting who he is for a minute I decided to be nice "Gomen sting but I really can walk now". He sighs then stops putting me down "we make camp here and tommarow you ride on my back the first half...until your strong enough to keep up". I nod knowing better then to argue with him.

Reaching the clearing takes ten minutes and by the time we reach im exhausted. Growling at my weaknesss I begin sitting up my bedding only stopping when Lector and Fro interrupt me "fro will show fairy where to bathe". I smile and grab my clothes eagerly following the two exceeds. What they lead me to is a small hot springs lined in rocks with a few large boulders dotting its edge. However in that spring I find sting, turning to complain to fro I find that both him and lector have scurried away back to camp. Glaring at sting I put venom in my voice "so your not going to get out?", he shakes his head no but otherwise ignores me. The rage boils inside me and the dark place whispers an idea and I go with it.

He wont ruin my first bath in forever so I step behind a large boulder and quickly undress. Sliding into the water while still behind the boulder I can't help but moan at the warmth and feel of the water against my skin. When at last the water covers me do I move from behind the boulder and onto a rock ledge to lean back against the rock ledge. Sting's voice interrupts my relaxation "not afraid I'll bit little fairy". I sigh "to exhausted to care sting-kun" enphasizing the kun I glare at him. He laughs then slowly stands and exposes his entire abdomen. Blushing I look away and try not to panic as I hear water moving. My breath hitches as I feel a finger on my neck, he drags it from my kneck to collarbone and back up each time pressing a bit harder. I can't help but bite my lip because it feels good. He leans in and places his lips nearly on my ear, his breathing ghosts over my neck and I shiver in response. He ghosts his nose down my neck and I moan ever so slightly. He puts his lips centimeters from my neck so they ever so slightly brush my neck as he speaks "you would enjoy my bite little fairy". I whine as the dark place feeds me ideas but thankfully he now pulls away and retreats to his side of the hot spring, getting out behind a boulder and heading back toward camp dressed. I'm left alone in the water bright red and wondering what being bit by Sting would be like.


	6. Chapter 6

My sleep was restless but the food had helped and as I packed up camp the new outfit brightened my mood. A white strapless top with black swirls then a black mini skirt and my hair thrown up messily, I finally felt clean and relaxed. We had camp packed and were about to head out when sting dropped to one knee in front of me. I just stood there confused until he spoke "Get on allready fairy". Mumbling about how I have a name I climb onto his back, suprised by how quickly and easily he stands up as if unaffected by my weight. Im tense and unsure of where to place myhead so I hold it up ackwardly, ignoring the ache that begins to develop. I jump and grip sting tightly as his voice startles me "sleep so you can walk sooner", "I can walk now" I snap back. He whispers now so only I can hear "maybe I like your legs around me". I blush and a few feet away rouge snorts and this time sting directs his words at rouge "easdropping is rude ya know". Rouge unfazed just keeps walking and I giggle before I can stop it, musing how normal they seemed. I sigh and rest my head on rouge, blushing horribly but trying to rest so I recover quicker.

I can feel the magic energy tugging at my conciousness and I analyize it subconciously instantly recognizing Loke's coming presence. I react quickly by trying to push myself away from sting howevever I'm to slow and I feel loke's eyes on me as I'm on stings back. The rage is almost consuming his face and his words are nearly a growl "put lucy down". Sting turns his head toward loke but otherwise ignores him and just stands waiting. Loke snarls like the lion that he is and takes three steps foward putting his hand on my arm and rather rougly ripping me down from stings back. I squeek in distress and try to pull my arm from lokes grip "loke stop". He glares down at me and continues to pull me away when suddenly theres a hand on loke's wrist and a bodys beside me, ever so slightly between me and loke. Pain flashes across lokes face and I guess that stings grip is not being very forgiving.

I can't help but sigh in reliefe as loke's grip released and I could rub my quickly bruising arm. I can tell that loke is near attacking sting now as sting places himself fully between us. Frowning I step up beside sting and place my hand on his shoulder adressing him but staring loke down "he wont dare do that again, he is my friend". I can see stings annoyance at being told what to do but he complies steping back however I note its not far. Loke steps foward putting his hand on my shoulder speaking softly "lucy thats sting...your not safe", I reply just as softly "im far more safe with them then I was before besides what can either of us do...fight them?". My words were harsher then I meant them to be however he needed to stand down, a fight would be pointless and not in our favor. Those things he needed to realize and he also had it coming for the bruise forming on my arm. Staring at him harshly I speak my voice stern "I'm ok now go home loke". He opens his mouth to reply but stops as his eyes fall on my arm, he speaks his voice shaky "lucy im sorry". My emotions soften as I respond "its ok..really". He looks uncertain but nods then dissapears back to the celestial realm.

Sting seems unfazed but fro runs up and jumps into my arms asking if im ok, I smile warmly at him and then place him on the ground patting his head and telling him thanks. He smiled back then ran back to rouge who steps foward and checks my arm. I thank him but quickly speak up "rouge guys its just a silly bruise, lets go". The others nod and turn back toward the road but what shocks me is that sting holds out his hand and motions for me to come closer. I hesitate then do it, stepping to where I'm only a foot away. He places his hands on my hips and I blush furiously, but allow him to pick me up. He sits me down on a nearby boulder then pulls my arm up rotating it slowly and eyeing it. He suprises me as he lets it go then speaks softly "we wil stop for lunch near a creak so you can run cold water on it...decrease the swelling".I nod still dazed by his concern and follow his direction as he kneels down motioning for me to climb on. As I settle onto his back I feel suprisingly comfortable and lay my head down on his shoulder, content to ride at least until the next camp.


	7. Chapter 7

We broke for lunch sooner then I expected however I was learning quickly that these boys appetites matched even happy's. What I did expect however was that they both immediately began arguing over who was to gather the lunch ingredients. I was sick of nothing but meat based meals so I hesitantly spoke up "if you get me fish I could make a dish to go with it". They both paused mid argument to stare at me dumbfounded. Sting piped up first however "oh so little fairy is willing to cook for her captors?", I frowned and ignored him simply addressing rouge "I'll be ready to cook in roughly thirty minutes if you can have fish by then I would appreciate the help". Rouge nodded and hide a small smirk as the annoyance at being ignored registered on sting's face. I set off into the woods highly aware that this was a sliver of a chance to run but I am also aware its a very poor chance being that we are in the middle of nowhere. With that motion out of my mind I began collecting mushrooms, herbs and types of nuts that I know go well with grilled fish. The dish would be a salad with nuts and the herbs would season the fish accompanied with grilled mushroom. Pleased with myself and that I had gathered everything I would need so quickly I turned and headed back toward camp, surprised by how jubilant my mood is

I arrived to find five fish gutted and waiting by a small fire perfect for my cooking needs. Rouge had set me up a small cooking area complete with a knife, pot, bowls and a large rock for prep work. Humming I set about my work, relaxing into the routine of cooking for a group like I had so often on my journey's with my fairytale companions. Sting seemed less then interested with my cooking and lector followed suit though both fro and rouge watched with blank avid intensity. I was fully aware of the lecture Erza would give me for cooking for my captors..but they had done nothing but treat me fairly so I intended to do the same. After all what kind of fairy was I if I wasn't fair and honorable. Nodding along with my thoughts I silently patted myself on the back for my behavior, sting's voice startled me out of my self rewarding "you talking to yourself little fairy?". Snorting before I could stop myself I wheeled on him "if your not going to be nice you could just be quite you know..and I have a name!". He laughed and went back to toying with a blade of grass, entirely unfazed by my reprimanding. Huffing despite how unladylike it maybe I served each person their fish with mushrooms accompanied by a small nut salad. They all took it hesitantly as though expected it to be fatal. Glaring at each of them I took a bite and sighed as they all followed behind me relaxing as the food was swallowed and they continued breathing.

Lunch went quickly and I began cleaning up when I felt a hand on my shoulder and it spun me around quickly, stings voice accompanying his hand "go run that bruise under cold water we can clean up, after all you did the cooking". His grin coaxed me into agreeing and the idea of the cold water seemed perfect for my sensitive and throbbing arm. Nearly skipping in anticipation of the soothing water I rushed to the river, crawling out onto a boulder I laid down and dangled my arm into the water. Yelping at the pain that shot through my arm instantly but then sighing as the swelling began to ease. I was concious of how the cleaning was going and eager to get back before they thought me weak. Despite the swealtering heat we had made a steady pace but I was not looking forward to having to walk in this heat, now that my ride was over. Scowling I took my arm out and rocked back onto my ankles taking one last glance at the waters beautiful surface. I could hear sting approaching on the rock behind me and more so then that his mumbling over the heat was clear in my ears.

He came and knelt down beside me swirling his finger into the water and sighing in a rare sign of exhaustion. Suddenly on instinct I reached out and pushed, pleased as the sound of sting splashingl into the water filled my ears. Fear at what I had just done came next along with a rush of want as sting crawled out glistening in water. He pinned me with a look that was both intimidating and arousing and I was held in place watching him climbing up the boulders side. I turned to run but before I knew it I was caught and submerged in water. Subconciously I began swimming upward, drawing in a large breath of air as I breached the water. Treading water I quickly located sting as he leaned back against the boulder I had once been sitting on, apparently having found a rock to stand on. I went to swim past him toward the most ample climbing spot when I felt a hand on mine quickly pulling me toward the boulder he was leaning on. I gasped as my body collideded with his, I blindly grabbed onto his shoulders in an effort to steady myself but his smirk stopped all thoughts.

My hesitation served as his opening to speak in his smug tone "fairy that wasn't very nice pushing me in". The challenge in his eyes was irresistable and I rose to the challenge with as much confidence as I could muster "You were the one complaining about the heat...I merely cooled you off". He smirked running his hand from my hand to my hip then gripping it roughly to remind me just who was in control of this situation. "you little fairy are awful exposed in that wet clothing". Looking down I blushed realizing that my dress was weighed down exposing a good deal of cleavage, nearly exposing my entire chest. Bluffing was my only option to throw him off his game so I pushed myself closer into him and leaned up speaking into his ear gently "perhaps I was aware".

He paused a bit surprised I believe before putting his other hand onto the swell of my back and pulling even my hips closer. Flushing I tried to ignore the rush of blood inside my body and the instant want to move against his body and run my hands through his hair. He must of noticed my eyes widen because he smirked and leaned down placing his lips over my ear "we could take a quick bath if you'd like...scrub each others backs". He winked and I broke composure pulling away and turning entirely red practically stuttering over my own words "we should get back and head out were wasting time". His laugh rang out and his arm was around my waist again tucking me into his side as he launched us out of the water and back onto the boulder. Shrugging out of his top he handed it to me speaking sternly "cover your chest with this until your dress dries". I nodded appreciating his concern for my modesty and just to be happy that I hadn't made a fool of myself by kissing or touching him.


	8. Chapter 8

Two days had passed since the 'incident' in the lake and since then sting had made no further attempts to tease me sexually. What I should of felt was relief however I could feel the dissapointment coursing through me every time he addressed me as he would any other girl. I could feel my mood darkening as dinner was being prepared. My chopping was rougher then nessicary and I plucked the ducks feathers with more enthusiasum then normal. Rouge seemed to notice my mood for he steered clear of me after delivering the duck. Fro seemed determined to cheer me up with hugs and I couldnt resist but to smile at his attempts to solve a problem that he didnt even know the cause of. Sting and Lector had left to find shelter for the next day because according to both of the dragon slayers senses a storm was coming. We were to eat dinner then travel to the shelter and make camp for a couple days until the weather had cleared off. I was annoyed by the prospect of spending two days confind to a small cave with these four sabertooth mages so I silently hoped the space that sting found would be large. Dinner was just finishing up when sting and lector came into sight from the fires glow. Sighing sting threw himself down and grabbed a bowl boiled vegetables and held it toward me to add the duck onto the top. Silently and without much concern for flattery I informed him to get it himself I was eating. He glared but grabbed himself a few pieces of duck and began to eat ignoring my attitude which only served to anger me more. Finishing my dinner quickly I stood abrutly and stormed off to a tree near the edge of the fires light positioning myself on the side away from the fire so the boys couldnt see me. I was determined to remain there in my thoughts until the boys were finished and we could move to the shelter.

My angry thoughts were interupted as the light from the fre was blocked and full darkness fell over me. Glaring into the darkness I resisted the urge to startle in the complete darkness as Stings voice rang out "stand up...me and you are going ahead to start a fire at the cave then the others will make their way to the shelter". Angry at his orders I jumped up and placed my finger in the air hoping that I was pointing at him before speaking "you can go and I will stay with Rouge". A growl sounded and I stepped back quickly startled, I went to squeak as my back with connected with the tree trunk. Before the nosie could leave my mouth stings hand was over my mouth and I could feel his other arm beside my head. Angry I bucked my body forward attempting to free my mouth but instantly I regretted it as my chest collided with Stings. I still couldnt see him so I retreated backward resting on the tree. He made no move to uncover my mouth so I did the first thing that came to my mind. Turning my head quickly I used the small amount of space to my advantage lunging for his finger with my teeth. Smiling as stings curses reached my ears. However his reaction was not what I expected though as his fingers latched onto my chin. Holding my head in place I shivered as suddenly his other hand was on my hip. He ran his thumb in a circle over my hip bone and I couldnt resist the urge to moan. His growl in response told me that perhaps he wasnt as in control as he seemed. I bit my lip then rolled my hip into his thumbs menstrations. His grip on my chin released and I acted rashly grabbing onto his elbow and pulling him closer placing my mouth by his ear "Im sorry I bit you...now lets go get this shelter ready". His breath sped up and I felt the power course through me at affecting the mighty sting. I shouldnt of felt so smug though for as soon as the smile fell on my lips my breath hitched as I felt Stings teeth biting down onto my neck. Instantly my blood sped up and I felt my self arching my neck to allow him better access and a light moan escaped my lips.

Sting seemed as lost in the rush of what had just happened as I but suddenly lectors voice could be heard "sting-kun Rouge says you need to get going allready" instantly we jumped apart and I felt my entire body burning bright red. Pleased now that both me and sting were encased in darkness however the feeling that rouge had heard with his superior hearing made me continue to blush. Quickly I spoke up "so wheres the cave?" Sting seemed equally happy to run from the situation as he turned and began walking.


End file.
